


boy i'm you're fool

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, angsty angst with a dash of happiness at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seokmin likes soonyoung. soonyoung probably doesn't feel the same way. it hurts seokmin knowing his feelings wouldn't be returned.</p>
<p>aka im a sucker for more soonseok and angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	boy i'm you're fool

**Author's Note:**

> listen to like a fool by twice while reading ^3^

seokmin didn't know when or how it started. one day the dark haired boy woke up and felt a certain connection to his hyung. every small action and gesture, seokmin noticed and took note of all of it. with every day that passed his feelings became clearer. he understood what he was feeling. love.

it was a more painful kind of love. it was a one sided love. seokmin ignored the fact his love wasn't returned. he continued as though it didn't matter when really it hurt when he sees soonyoung nuzzling into jihoon or soonyoung hugging minghao like a baby koala.

 

his heart pounds faster than normal. his heart never pounded as much as this when performing. he breathes slowly.  
in. out. in. out.  
he steadies his breathing. he swallows hard and takes a step closer to the practice room.

a voice in his head tells him he's an idiot to do so. a voice in his heart tells him that he's brave to do so. he tells himself that he's a brave idiot to do such a thing. 

 

soonyoung knocked at his heart the moment they met. seokmin knows soonyoung doesn't know what he had done. the elder was too happy-go-lucky and busy choreographing to think about foolish things like love. when asked about the younger, soonyoung always replied saying he's a good friend. seokmin hopes it's a lie. just a joke. seokmin knows it's probably the truth. it's reality, not some children's fairy tale.

 

thinking about him and soonyoung together was hopeful thinking. wishful dreaming. childish believing. soonyoung was seokmin's first love. seokmin's fine with not being soonyoung's first. he's fine just watching from the outside.

 

seokmin hesitates. he doesn't want to get hurt. the door that separates him from soonyoung stood before the younger. he knows it wouldn't end well. that he should just leave. soonyoung was the only one in his heart. even though he knew that he'd regret it later on, seokmin gathered whatever courage that remained in him. he really needs to tell him.

 

the dark haired boy knocks on the door and pulls it open. the door feels ten tonnes heavier than normal. soonyoung sat in the middle of the bright practice room, facing the door. the elder's blank expression turns to delight as seokmin enters the room. he didn't plan in detail how he'd do it. seokmin takes a seat facing soonyoung. cold weather called for warm drinks. seokmin passes a cup of warm tea to soonyoung. soonyoung smiles a thank you to seokmin as he sips on the tea. seokmin darts his eyes away from the blonde. his heart was racing. he has to do it. it's a now or never decision. 

 

" i... i don't know how to tell you... but. okay. i-i'll make it quick. i hope this doesn't make it awkward for you. well, for us."

seokmin stutters his way to his confession. soonyoung laughs softly at the younger's attempt. 

"yah! hyung, please don't laugh. i'm being serious here. i wanna tell you... i really like you. not in the friend way. i like like you. i know, i sound dumb and childish but this is my honest confession. i-it's okay. you don't have to give me a reply. i'll leave now."

 

seokmin leaves the room without hearing a word from the other. he just needed to get that weight off his shoulder. somehow he feels more burdened than ever. seokmin quickly makes his way to the bathroom of the building. he didn't want to see anyone. he didn't want anyone to see him. "happy virus" was just a label. it wasn't what he truly is. it's impossible to always be happy. there's always spurs of other emotions. sorrow, fear, anger, loneliness.

 

"i love you. tell me you do too." seokmin whispers to himself. sat against the door to the bathroom. he knows his feeling won't be returned. it never will. he prepared for the impact. he didn't expect the impact to be so harsh. 

seokmin leans against the bathroom door. even if soonyoung tried to get to him, he can't. a soft laughter escapes seokmin as he sighs, a tear rolls down his left cheek.

"i really am a fool, aren't i? im a fool. im you're fool. im just a fool for you, kwon soonyoung."

"you sure are, lee seokmin. i like like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy i'm not dead. i was on a holiday so i didnt have much time to write im really sorry for that. also ive been having a lack of creativity and was unable to write anything. even if i did it sounded like crap so i discarded it. i'm working on my other series currently and may have to change some stuff about the storyline.


End file.
